


Pieces

by StrawberryCookie



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCookie/pseuds/StrawberryCookie
Summary: Life pieces of Eunkwang and other BtoB members.





	1. First piece

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Eunkwang.

#1  
Eunkwang sat on the floor in living room, busy with new game he found. It was his day off and most of the day he was alone. Changsub who came back only few hours ago from vocal training fell asleep on Eunkwang's bed (his mattress if you wish) and Minhyuk who came from studio alongside Changsub, was reading a book in bedroom. He was so into the game that he didn't hear the door open and angry manager stepping inside the dorm. Eunkwang yelped when someone snatched the tablet from his hands.  
"Enjoying yourself?" The manager hissed, and Eunkwang blinked several times from shock. Usually their manager was nice and caring and it was the first time Eunkwang saw him so angry.  
"Hyung…"  
"Do you aware of the fact that Ilhoon and Sungjae skipped their practice and won't pick up their phones?"  
"N-No! I really thought they would be going to the practice once they done with school." Eunkwang stood up.  
"How can you be leader when you don’t have any idea where your members are?"  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Changsub, who woke up from the commotion in the living room, and Minhyuk picked out from the bedroom. Minhyuk grabbed Changsub hand and shook his head. _Don't_ , Minhyuk mouthed.  
"You should be. As the leader you should be aware what your members doing." The manager sighed and held out the tablet. "If they don't listen to you now, they won't listen to you later. Just… Talk with them, scold them… I don't care. The next time something like this happens, you will be blamed." Eunkwang nodded and watched as their manager walked out the door.  
"Eunkwang…" Minhyuk stood next to his friend and put hand on his shoulder. Changsub crossed his hands on chest and looked annoyed.  
"Oh! Did you rest? Let's eat something, I'm starving." Eunkwang smiled. "Should we order take out? I don't feel like cooking."  
"You just got yelled by manager because Ilhoon and Sungjae don't think about their actions, and what bothers you is food?" Changsub hissed. Before Eunkwang could reply the door to the dorm opened revealing the 2 troublemakers.  
"Oh hyungs!" Sungjae smiled as he took off his shoes. "We're starving!"  
"What with those faces?" Ilhoon raised his eyebrow.  
"Eunkwang hyung got yelled by the manager because you two though it was good idea skip practice _and_ not answer your phones." Changsub said before others could reply.  
Sungjae and Ilhoon blinked and looked at each other, they didn't though that skipping once would bring so much trouble to their leader.  
"Food. Let's order something because I'm starving." Eunkwang picked his phone and looked at others "Maybe hamburgers?" Without waiting for an answer Eunkwang dialed the number.  
The food came after half an hour and everyone ate in silence. Changsub tried to start a conversation about what happened but after a dirty look from Minhyuk he busied himself with his food.  
"Let Eunkwang deal with it." Minhyuk whispered to Changsub when they cleaned the dishes and packed leftovers.  
It was much later when Eunkwang was almost asleep, curled with his duck when he felt someone lie next to him.  
"Hyung…" Sungjae whispered, making the older man to turn around and face him. "We're sorry. We won't do that again."  
Eunkwang smiled and patted the younger head.  
"That's okay. I'm not mad at you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…" Eunkwang sighed. "Just please, if you want to skip practice, let me know."  
"Okay hyung."  
"But both of you can treat all members to ice cream tomorrow." Eunkwang smiled. Sungjae nodded and snuggled closer to the leader.  
"I will sleep here tonight." The younger one said as he put his hand on Eunkwang's waist.


	2. Second piece

The waiting room was bustling with activities. Hyunsik and Ilhoon played games on their phones, Sungjae and Changsub sang with their entire might girl group songs, Peniel read a book, Minhyuk slept on the sofa and Eunkwang was busy memorizing his lines for upcoming musical when suddenly a bug sat on his papers. Eunkwang thrower the papers aside and screamed drawing his members attention.  
"Hyung! It's just bug, stop screaming." Ilhoon rolled his eyes as he stood from the chair.  
"I can't help it." Eunkwang pouted and laughed nervously.  
Ilhoon picked the top paper with the bug on it and carefully exanimated it.  
"It so small, why are you afraid?"  
Eunkwang didn't answer and made few steps back, just in case and Ilhoon wanted to throw the bug at him. The younger one smirked and threw the bug out of the window.  
"Thank you Ilhoon-ah."


	3. 3rd piece

"Hyung! Watch out!" Peniel shouted, seconds before the ball hit Eunkwang's head. "Hyung!"  
Sungjae and Peniel run to their hyung who fell to the floor and blinked confused at the younger members.   
"Why are you playing with the ball at the dorm?" Eunkwang asked, slightly annoyed when he felt that a bump started to form on his forehead.  
"Uh… Manager hyung said we can't go out so we were bored." Sungjae explained while Peniel went to get an ice pack. Sungjae looked worriedly at Eunkwang. "Hyung, should we take you to the hospital?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," Eunkwang sighed "It's just a bump, I won't die from it."  
Peniel placed carefully the ice pack to their leader's forehead, sorry written on all his face. It was Sungjae's idea to play with the ball at the dorm, they tried to be careful but they never thought that Eunkwang would wake up and walk out the room precisely at the moment when Peniel missed catching the ball.  
"Sungjae-yah… You will be the death of me." Eunkwang laughed.


	4. 4th piece

Eunkwang yawned and sighed. He was tired; the usual bubbly leader looked outside the window of a car with half leaded eyes and sighed. He had a musical practice in the morning and new album recording in the evening and then he had gone to meeting in their company and then once again to the musical practice. He slept barely 3 hours every night for the past week and although he was used to this kind of lifestyle, his body begged for a rest and he couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep.   
"Don't forget about that musical practice moved from 12 p.m to 2 p.m!" The manager said before he drove away and left Eunkwang standing near the building of their dorm. Eunkwang pulled out his phone and sighed when he saw it was almost 3 a.m. He took a step inside the building and stared at the long staircase which led to the dorm.  
"Hyung!" A familiar voice called his name and Hyunsik approached him. "Why are you standing here?"  
"Uh… I thought about sleeping here." Eunkwang smiled tiredly.  
Hyunsik laughed softly and looked at his hyung, he knew Eunkwang since trainee days and it was the first time he saw him so tired. The usual bright smile and sparkly eyes were gone, replaced with tiredness and dark circles under the leader's eyes. Without hesitation Hyunsik knelt and crouched:  
"Get on my back, I will piggyback you to the dorm." Eunkwang didn't move, just blinked confused at his group member. "C'mon hyung, I'm afraid you will fell asleep on the stairs for real."   
Eunkwang grimaced but climbed on Hyunsik back and wrapped his arms around Hyunsik's neck, his warm breath tickling Hyunsik's ear. Hyunsik stood slowly and smiled, trying to be careful not to drop Eunkwang.  
It took them less than 2 minutes to get to the dorm. Not so surprisingly Changsub and Peniel were still awake, playing a random computer game.  
"Oh! Hyunsik you're back! I thought you will stay at the studio the whole night." Changsub smiled but then noticed Eunkwang on his friend back.  
"Why is hyung sleeping on your back?" Peniel asked, turning off the T.V.  
"Did he fell asleep?" Hyunsik asked and Changsub nodded with amusement. "He was standing near the staircase, looking like he will fell asleep there any second."   
"Jihoon hyung is on tour, maybe it will be better to let Eunkwang hyung rest in his room," Peniel suggested and the other nodded in agreement. Hyunsik placed Eunkwang carefully on Jihoon's bed and pulled the covers. The leader mumbled something in his sleep and Hyunsik smiled.


End file.
